Trailers
by Padma Raven
Summary: Aqui você encontrará em cada capítulo o trailer de uma de minhas fanfics,para que possa curtir uma prévia delas e ver qual deseja ler.
1. Por linhas tortas

**_Por linhas tortas  
_**

Por:_Padma Patil Ravenclaw_

Trailer por: _Lucy Charlotte Lovering_

Betagem por: _Marília Hermione e Zara Watson_

Capa por: _Angelina Michelle_

Fanfic destaque no site Aliança 3 vassouras!

* * *

**Um diário perdido...**

- Dilátex vorazes! Atacaram de novo! Meu diário... Meu diário! Não... Não podem ter pego... Meus segredos... Ninguém pode saber deles... DELE!

- Hey, Di Lua!!! Olha o que eu trouxe!

- Meu diário!

**...E alguns segredos revelados...**

- Esse diário nos divertiu muito hoje! Mas uma coisa tão engraçada não pode ficar só na nossa casa... Vamos dividir com vocês!

- Não... Por favor, não... Eu imploro... faço qualquer coisa...

- Quem iria imaginar que Di-Lua Lovegood estava apaixonada? E apaixonada por ninguém menos que... Draco Malfoy!!!

**...Marcam o começo de uma estranha amizade...**

- Nott, eu...

- Me chame de Theo. Sabe, Luna... Já está na hora de te tratarem com respeito. Você é uma grande bruxa.

- Obrigada...

**...E essa inesperada relação pode mudar muitas vidas...**

- Recebi uma carta do papai... Ele disse que não admite que eu fique com você... E que vai acabar comigo se souber que não me afastei de você na hora certa.

- Mas o que ele quis dizer com "hora certa"?

- Sei lá... Ele deve... Ter planos pra mim que eu desconheço.

- Não fique assim... Eu estou com você. Estarei a seu lado enquanto você desejar, e seu pai não terá remédio a não ser aceitar. Farei o que for preciso para te ver feliz.

**...Mas, principalmente, a de uma certa garota loira...**

- Onde está Theodore Nott?... ELE É INOCENTE! ELE NÃO ME FEZ NADA, NADA!

- Agora é tarde...

**- **NÃO É NÃO! VOU DIZER A TODOS QUE ELE É INOCENTE! NÃO VOU DEIXAR QUE FAÇAM ISSO COM ELE!

**...Especialmente quando há mistério no ar...**

- Eu não posso... Eu não posso...

- O que foi? O que não pode? Théo, você está me assustando! Me diz, o que está acont...

- Não posso! Isto está errado! Eu não posso, não posso fazer, não posso...

**- **NÃO PODE O QUÊ_?_Pelo amor de deus, me diga o que está acontecendo!

**...Ou ódio...**

- Então... Queria me desculpar por não ter defendido você... Por ter parado de falar com você... E queria voltar a ser sua amiga.

_**- **__NÃO QUERO SABER! _Você não liga para mim, você só está com pena, e eu não preciso de sua piedade, Gina Weasley! Eu não preciso de você para nada, NADA!!!

**...Luna descobrirá que nada mais será igual...**

- Eu te amo.

- O que foi que você falou?

- Eu disse "eu te amo"...

**...Ainda mais quando se anda Por Linhas Tortas...**

- Às vezes penso que tudo poderia ter sido diferente, sabe? Se eu não tivesse escrito aquele diário idiota, e, céus!... Tudo começou de um jeito tão besta... E acabou assim. Aaaah, realmente, tudo poderia ter sido tão diferente...

- É... E pensar que te conheço desde o quinto ano... Se eu não fosse tão lento para perceber as coisas... Realmente, tudo poderia ter sido tão diferente...

**...Uma obra da fantástica Padma Patil Ravenclaw...**

- Que livro é esse?

- Chama-se "O Pequeno Príncipe".

- E fala do quê?

- Ah, um monte de coisas... Lembrou-me você.

- Por quê?

- ...Essa frase: "Tu te tornas eternamente responsável por aquilo que cativas".

**...Aqui no e no Aliança 3 Vassouras!**


	2. Renegado

**_Renegado_**

Por:_Padma Patil Ravenclaw_

Trailer por: _Lucy Charlotte Lovering_

Betagem por: _Moonlit_

Capa por: _Tinkerbell_

Bronze no _I Challenge Scorpius Malfoy_,do fórum 6 Vassouras.

* * *

_**Trailer**_

**Quando um filho deixa de ser uma dádiva...**

- Estou grávida. E o filho é seu.

- O quê? Terminamos há um mês, como você pode estar grávida?... O que você quer? Ajuda para acabar com isso?

- Acabar? Você está louco! Vou ter o meu filho, você querendo ou não!

**...Para virar o empecilho do pai? **

- Ele é seu filho, Draco, quer você queira, quer não!

- Eu o odeio! Você sabe disso! Não sou capaz de amá-lo, você sabe o que ele significa na minha vida! Ele é uma pedra no meu caminho! Por causa dele estou casado com você, e não com Hermione! Estou preso nesse casamento insuportável por causa desse maldito menino!

**Na casa de um pai incompreensível e autoritário...**

- Você enlouqueceu, Draco? Por que bateu no menino?

- Estou dando educação a ele, já que você não faz isso.

- Educação? Você agrediu o seu filho covardemente!

**...Uma mãe submissa...**

- Mãe, não é culpa sua! Você não fez nada de errado!

- Fiz sim. Eu não devia ter insistido no casamento. Poderia tê-lo criado sozinha, você teria sido muito mais feliz!... Eu alimentei esperanças e olhe o que eu fiz, passei a vida tentando manter você próximo de um homem que você sabia que o odiava! Eu fui horrível! Um lixo de mãe!

**...E um filho renegado... **

- Meu pai me odeia. Despreza a mim e minha mãe... Eu o ouvi dizer à minha mãe, um dia antes de vir para Hogwarts. Disse com toda a clareza que me odeia. Nunca me tratou bem ou me chamou para conversar. Nunca brincou comigo, jamais me chamou de filho. Nada do que faço tem valor para ele.

**...É difícil saber o limite da crueldade **

- Venha agora antes que eu perca a paciência, moleque.

- Eu não vou!

- Ah, não vem? Você é quem sabe. Sua mãe está em casa, sozinha. Pense bem no que quer fazer.

**Narrado por Scorpius Malfoy...**

- Você tem olhos lindos, Corpie.

- Obrigada, Rose!

- Mas são olhos tristes, também... Como se houvesse uma dor escondida dentro de você.

**...com Draco Malfoy... **

- Vai sair a uma hora dessas, Draco? Está tarde. O que vai fazer que não pode esperar até amanhã?

- Quer mesmo saber, Astoria? Estou indo me divertir. Não precisa me esperar acordada, a não ser que queira que eu conte os detalhes. Acho que hoje vou escolher uma morena, só para não lembrar de você.

**...e Astoria Malfoy**

- Astoria, você não parece bem... Você está com algum problema?

- É o de sempre, Narcisa: Draco! Ele continua destratando o menino!... É hora de ele agir como um homem e assumir o filho de uma vez!

**- **Escute aqui, mocinha: você deu um nome ao seu filho e casou-se com um dos melhores partidos de nossa raça. Que mais você quer? Não reclame! Não é mais do que sua obrigação ser uma boa esposa. Trate de se comportar como esperamos e honrar o nome de nossa família!

**Se seu pai tivesse te desprezado...**

- Eu pensei que você não poderia fazer mais nada desagradável, menino, mas você consegue se superar!... Você é uma vergonha, um fracasso, e vai passar os seus anos cercado de idiotas! Pensando bem, você merece isso. Porcaria de garoto!

**...Seria melhor lutar para impressioná-lo...**

- Vou ser o melhor estudante de Hogwarts, mãe. Vou me dedicar muito. Vou ser o melhor aluno e papai terá orgulho de mim. Vou fazer ele agradecer à senhora pelo filho que tem. Vou fazer com que ele me aceite.

**...Viver com a indiferença...**

- Draco, vou sair para comprar o material de Scorpius no Beco Diagonal amanhã. Quero que você venha conosco... você poderia dar um pouco mais de atenção a ele neste momento.

- Não venha me perturbar com isso. Esse é seu papel de mãe: ir com o garoto resolver tudo o que ele precisar. Tenho mais o que fazer.

**...Ou enfrentá-lo cara a cara? **

- Nunca mais toque nela. Não ouse fazer isso outra vez. Eu mato você.

- Está nervosinho, moleque? Se acalme... Veja você! Chorando como uma bruxa! Nem parece que tem meu sangue nas veias.

- Se isso nos faz homens diferentes vou chorar rios e rios por dia, só para ter a satisfação de não ser tão detestável e asqueroso quanto você!

**Scorpius Malfoy terá que encontrar uma solução em Renegado...**

- Mãe, eu tomei uma decisão. Vou embora daqu

**...Mais uma obra da incrível Padma Ravenclaw... **

- Eu te amo, mãe. Mais que tudo no mundo.

- Essa fala é minha, querido! Você é um homem de verdade. Um homem muito diferente e melhor que o seu pai, para minha felicidade...

**...Aqui no e no Aliança 3 vassouras! **


	3. Por um final feliz

**Um amor do passado. Uma declaração de amor.**

_-Esperei muito tempo para poder te rever. Queria muito dizer a você tudo o que não disse antes de ir embora. Falar do meu amor por você e do quanto você se tornou importante para mim._

**De um lado, a busca por viver esse amor. De outro, os sinais de que acreditar nele pode ser um erro.**

_-Os Proscritos insistem em viver na clandestinidade e morder o máximo possível de pessoas. Nott tem ficha como Proscrito. E ainda deve responder pelo que fez contra você. _

**Quanto se pode confiar na sinceridade dos sentimentos de alguém?**

_-Então... Por que você veio?_

_-Pensei que tivesse sido por sua causa, não?_

_-Eu não pedi que você viesse._

**Estar perto pode ser importante.**

_-Ao seu lado me sinto segura. Gosto de olhar para o lado e ver você._

**Mas Luna Lovegood vai descobrir em ****POR UM FINAL FELIZ ****que não basta estar ao lado da pessoa amada. É preciso confiar.**

_-Acho que você já teve tempo de ver que estou realmente o apoiando. E se corro riscos, tenho o direito de saber o que está acontecendo. _

_-Pensou errado. E não, não tem o direito de saber. Eu lhe avisei: se quisesse ficar, estas seriam as condições. Não me faça cobranças. Você estava melhor sem fazer perguntas._

**Quando até os astros parecem ser contrários à sua vontade...**

_-Vejo uma tragédia no caminho de vocês. Uma grande dor... No final, os seus caminhos se separam. Sinto muito..._

**...Quanto se é capaz de suportar em busca da felicidade?**

_-Você não vê que com essas perguntas está me cansando?_

_-Você é que não vê que com tantos mistérios e omissões está me fazendo duvidar de você._

**Luna Lovegood e Theodore Nott caminham por linhas tortas em busca de seu final feliz.**

_-Se um dia eu decidir sair de sua vida, você será o primeiro, e não o último a saber._

**Não perca os emocionantes acontecimentos de **_**POR UM FINAL FELIZ**_**, de Padma Patil Ravenclaw.**


	4. Por um elo

**POR UM ELO**

_Por: **Padma Patil Ravenclaw** (Fic e Trailer)_

_Capa: **Tinkerbell**_

_Beta-Readers: **Marília Malfoy e Penny.**_

_

* * *

_

**Filhos. O caminho natural do ser humano. O sonho de qualquer casal.**

**Um elo.**

**Porém, algumas vezes é proibido sonhar.**

_-Não! Isso já foi decidido há anos. Nós concordamos em não ter filhos. E assim será._

**Mas a vida é cheia de surpresas... E os sonhos podem acontecer quando menos se espera.**

_-Não acredito! Não acredito! Eu estou... Grávida!_

**Eles podem unir...**

_-Não vai me dizer nada? Você vai ser papai, eu vou ser mamãe! Não é maravilhoso?_

**Mas também podem separar.**

_-Ah é? Bom, acho que estou começando a entender. Se você está tão tranquila e não se preocupa nem um pouco com o que posso passar para o seu filho, só há uma explicação: esse filho não é meu!_

**O que fazer quando em um casal, duas pessoas olham para direções opostas?**

_-Por que está assim, Theo? Não está feliz?_

_-Eu deveria?_

_-Claro que deveria! É o seu primeiro filho, provavelmente o único! _

_-E você acha que temos alguma coisa para comemorar?_

**O amor pode sobreviver ao desencanto e ao abandono?**

_-O que aconteceu ontem não muda nada. Não confunda as coisas. Eu amo você, Luna, com todas as minhas forças. Mas não me peça para agir como se estivesse tudo bem, pois não está._

**Como vencer o medo que impede de viver um sonho?**

_-Preciso parar com isso. Preciso dominar este sentimento, ou vou me deixar envolver. Não posso. Ela vai precisar de mim, e se eu estiver enfraquecido, como poderei apoiá-la? _

**Theodore Nott estará na berlinda em ****POR UM ELO.**

_-Eu quero saber de você. Quero ver como está e se precisa de ajuda._

_-Me deixe sozinha, por favor! Estou pedindo!_

**Luna Lovegood já provou seu amor por ele. Agora é sua vez de mostrar o quanto é capaz de se doar por sua amada.**

_-Eu sou um monstro! Como pude fazer isso com ela? Como pude lhe causar tanta tristeza? Ela só queria atenção. Só queria carinho e cuidado. Por Merlin, só queria que eu fosse companheiro, e eu a deixei só!_

**Está em suas mãos decidir o destino do elo: unir dois corações...**

_-Não vou deixá-la desamparada com um filho nos braços. Não vou deixá-la ir embora, de jeito nenhum. Ela lutou muito para ficar comigo. Agora é minha vez de provar que a amo e que ela está enganada sobre os meus sentimentos._

**...Ou quebrar-se e provocar dor e sofrimento.**

_-Significa muito para mim ver você aqui._

_-Não é mais do que a minha obrigação como pai._

_-Mas quero que saiba que com isso, não quero dizer que o perdoei._

**Não perca: ****POR UM ELO****, de Padma Patil Ravenclaw.**

﻿


	5. ARMADILHA

**Era uma vez um conquistador barato...**

_-Você é bonita demais para ficar aqui sozinha_

**E uma garota sonhadora...**

_-Draco, nunca imaginei que poderíamos ser tão felizes juntos!_

**Um relacionamento permeado por mentiras...**

_-É a primeira vez que trago uma namorada aqui, eles sempre disseram que não era de bom tom... Você me entende, não é?_

**E por verdades dolorosas.**

_-Namorada? Eu só queria transar com você. E valeu a pena, você é bem gostosa. Mas é só isso._

**Um coração partido...**

_-Ele parecia gostar de mim de verdade. Fui tão burra! Como pude me deixar enganar?_

**Um minuto de fraqueza e a certeza de que foi só mais uma...**

_-Então era isso o que você queria? O que houve, Draco? Suas garotas estão ocupadas e eu era o último nome do seu caderninho?_

_-Não. É que você era a mais próxima. Qual é o problema? Já fizemos uma vez, por que não repetir? Sei que você gostou._

**A decepção se transforma em ódio...**

_-Não tenho mais aquela ilusão tola de que ele tenha se arrependido e me peça perdão. Não sinto falta do que vivemos juntos. O que sinto é algo incômodo, corrosivo. Como se ele estivesse me devendo alguma coisa, sabe?_

**E o desejo de vingança é inevitável.**

_-Sou aquela que ainda há de ver você cair do cavalo, pagar por tudo o que fez e ser tão humilhado quanto eu fui._

**Draco Malfoy vai descobrir que quem desdenha, quer comprar...**

_-Cara, essa garota está perdida para você._

_-E daí? Quem se importa com a Di-Lua? Tem muitas garotas interessantes aqui._

**E que Luna Lovegood não é garota de se usar e jogar fora...**

_-Engraçado você falar isso. Eu andava realmente pensando em "fazer alguma coisa". Não é justo que ele tenha brincado comigo e fique por isso mesmo._

**Em _ARMADILHA_, Draco Malfoy e Luna Lovegood estarão envolvidos em um jogo sensual e perigoso. Quem será o último a jogar os dados? De quem será a última cartada? Quem dará o xeque-mate?**

-Não me machuque!

-Não vou machucá-la. Tenho outros planos para nós dois.

-Me solta! Eu não quero!

**Não perca essa história eletrizante!**

**

* * *

**

**ARMADILHA**

**Por: _Padma Patil Ravenclaw_**

**Beta-Reader: **Florilicious

**Capa: **_Tinkerbell_


	6. Corações perfeitos

**Amizade. Uma das primeiras formas de amor. Talvez a mais pura e livre, que não enxerga diferenças e que desconhece preconceitos.**

-Como você se chama?

-Rose. Rose Weasley. E você?

-Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy.

Os dois se olharam na mesma hora e disseram ao mesmo tempo:

-Você é uma Weasley?

-Você é um Malfoy?

E se olhando, caíram na gargalhada.

**Amigos se apoiam e têm o abraço certo no momento adequado.**

-Aposto que se voltássemos lá no estádio agora, você ia arrasar.

-Ah, até parece.

-Vamos?

-Mas como vamos fazer? Já devem ter ido embora!

-Eu jogo com você.

-Você? Sabe jogar quadribol?

-Ah, só um pouquinho! Vamos lá!

**Amigos enfrentam qualquer medo para estarem sempre unidos.**

-Está doido? Quer que meu pai me mate?

-Só quero garantir que sempre seremos... Amigos, não é?

-Sim! Amigos!

**E quando a amizade envolve uma menina e um menino que crescem juntos, basta um toque mágico para que se transforme em amor.**

-Acabaram de avisar lá na sala que vai haver um Baile de Inverno na noite de Natal!

-Ah, é! Eu soube também.

-E todos têm que ir acompanhados de alguém.

-Sim, eu sei.

-E eu quero que você vá comigo, você aceita? Aceita?

-Claro! Aceito sim! Vai ser demais!

-Obrigado, Rose! Agora você é a minha dama!

**E um amor nascido de uma amizade verdadeira tem tudo para vencer, mesmo contra todas as expectativas.**

-Talvez ele esteja certo. Eu não devia tê-la convidado para o baile, só vou lhe causar problemas.

-Ora, não diga bobagens!

-Não é só a sua família, não é? Todos desconfiam de mim. Andar em minha companhia é péssimo para você. Estou te prejudicando.

-Não diga isso! Você é meu amigo e não me importa o que os outros pensam! Eu... Eu gosto muito de você.

**Só precisa da palavra certa...**

-Sabe, Rose. Eu gosto muito de você.

-Eu também gosto de você.

-Eu gosto de você um pouquinho demais. Quero dizer, não é que seja demais, mas é diferente. Não é como quando nos conhecemos. Eu penso em você o tempo todo.

**Ou do silêncio ideal.**

-Eu também amo você, Corpie.

**_Não percam essa linda história de amor! CORAÇÕES PERFEITOS, por Padma Patil Ravenclaw._**

_Beta-reader: Marilia Malfoy_

_Capa por: Tinkerbell_**_  
_**


	7. Por que diabos me apaixonei por você?

**Qual é a fórmula do amor?**

**Será que existe?**

**Hermione Granger até que gostaria de poder escolher seu namorado de acordo com uma fórmula assim.**

_"Eu poderia ter gostado de seu irmão Percy, tão certinho, tão preocupado em seguir as regras. Mas fui gostar de você..."_

**Mas muito pelo contrário. Ela foi se apaixonar justamente por um certo ruivo, que era bem diferente do que ela considerava o homem ideal.**

_"Eu fico te olhando e me pergunto como fui gostar de alguém assim, teimoso, nervosinho. Um pouco preguiçoso... E não se pode dizer que seja conhecido por sua inteligência. Inseguro... Malcriado..."_

**Mas se por um lado ele não é perfeito, por outro, sabe compensar suas falhas...**

_"E eu me abraço pra relembrar o seu abraço, e penso que é esse seu jeito carinhoso que me faz tão enamorada por você. Afinal, não dá pra resistir à sua voz, seu hálito quente no meu ouvido, murmurando "minha estrela" enquanto me abraça..."_

**E quando o amor é verdadeiro, fórmulas não servem para nada. Exceto para fazer rir quando se pensa que poderia ser diferente.**

_"Afinal, você não é perfeito. Mas cada defeitinho colabora para transformar você nessa pessoa única que eu tanto gosto e que me dá tanto prazer ter ao meu lado. Estar com você é um doce problema e uma perturbadora satisfação."_

**Leia ****POR QUE DIABOS ME APAIXONEI POR VOCÊ**** e descubra por que o destino fez com que Hermione se apaixonasse por um certo Ron Weasley que passou em sua vida.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Por: Padma Patil Ravenclaw**

**Betagem**: _Marília Malfoy_

**Capa**: _Tinkerbell_


	8. Quem vai ficar com Luna?

**Nada como uma festa para alegrar os ânimos!**

**Boa música...**

"_Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive"_

**O clima de paz e harmonia...**

_-O que você tá fazendo aqui, seu idiota?_

_-Eu é que pergunto, imbecil!_

_-Você não sabe a diferença entre um garoto e uma garota? _

**E garotas legais, sempre com assuntos interessantes.**

_-Será que os ufos conseguem varar as nuvens?_

**Mas onde há festa, há também garotos idiotas.**

_-Uia, que beleza! Sozinha como sempre! Vambora, que vai começar a festa!_

**E garotos idiotas fazem coisas idiotas.**

_-Convenci a Lovegood a vir à festa. Vamos fazer uma aposta: quem conseguir ficar com ela ganha. Mas não basta só beijá-la: ela tem que fazer alguma esquisitice aqui._

**Mas o universo às vezes conspira contra as pessoas mal intencionadas...**

_-Cerejas! Sou-alérgica-a-cerejas! Não-consigo-respirar!_

**E de onde menos se espera vêm os baldes de água fria.**

_-Então você não tem vergonha? Mais uma? Está querendo bater um recorde?_

**E quando Luna Lovegood está incluída, tudo pode acontecer.**

_-Apareça, ufo! Ufo, apareça!_

**Não perca ****QUEM VAI FICAR COM LUNA,**** uma divertida história envolvendo apostas, garotos bobos e a festa mais louca que Hogwarts já viu!**

**

* * *

**

**Por:** Padma Patil Ravenclaw

**Beta-reader:** Marília Malfoy

**Capa:** Angelina Michelle

Fanfic **PRATA **no I challenge Luna Lovegood dos foruns 3 e 6vassouras


End file.
